Ten Ways to Annoy the Hell Out of Hyuuga Hinata
by marinav92
Summary: This are ten ways to annoy the Hyuuga heiress! Some tiny mentions of SasuNaru. This fanfic is for all the Hinata-haters. Hinata-haters unite!


Hello guys! I came back because a reviewer asked me if I could do an anti-Hinata fic. hanakisa! This fic is for you :)! Hope you like it! There, an Anti-Sakura and an Anti-Hinata fic done!

**Warnings:**

This is an Anti-Hinata fanfic, it means that the shy girl will suffer greatly! If you like the girl or you don't want to see (read) her suffer, then please go and read another fanfic, ne?

And this will hac OC's!

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Naruto in any form :) though I wish I could xD lol

* * *

The sun today looks so pretty! I mean, so big and yellow, always giving life to others and giving enormous happiness to kids, inspiring them to go out and play in the park. I can almost hear their angelic laughi-OUCH!

You turn to look at your best friend #1, Miyu. She has short chestnut hair. Her skin is pale and it combines perfectly with her gray eyes. She is wearing a dark pink/purple t-shirt without sleeves that ends above her navel, below the black shirt she has black bandages, covering all of her lean tummy. Her pink/purple miniskirt was decorated with the same chains you have in your skirt. She is using the same ninja boots of everyone. You're currently sitting inside the ramen stand "Ichiraku" eating bowls of ramen.

Giving her a cute pout you ask her why did she slapped the nape of your neck. She gives you a skeptic look.

"Well, you were looking at the horizon with innocent and playful eyes…it seems pretty strange for me…I decided to help you with that and what better form of helping than slapping you!" she exclaims happily with a cute smile in her face. You give her a dark glare after she uttered those words.

"Let me guess", Your friend continues," You were thinking of your _**boyfriend**_" She exclaims happily while giving you light hits with her elbow on your arm. You look at her with annoyed eyes.

"That perverted bastard is _**NOT **_my boyfriend…" Miyu just smiles evilly and starts chuckling. "Wait till Chihiro knows it" She exclaims with a really evil spark in her gray eyes. You flinch a bit. Chihiro is your best friend #2. If Miyu loves to make you mad, then this one adores it….one word can describe her perfectly…

…EVIL…

You snort a bit and you turn to look at the street. Then your eyes widen. There she is, the _cute_ shy girl, Hinata. You remember her because she is in love with Naruto…Sasuke's uke (at least it is in your crazy mind).

With curiosity, Miyu turn to look at the origin of your despair and then…she slaps the back of your head…HARD.

"AUCH! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DID THAT!" You shout at her with a fierce expression in your face. She doesn't seem to be scared by your evil aura…then you remember that she is MIYU. She will never feel scared, at least if you're trying to cause that emotion.

"I did it because you won't be ruining another person's life! I mean, look at Sakura!" She says while pointing to a green-eyed bald girl, who was near Ichiraku, sitting on the floor, rocking herself and mumbling things about penguins flying. You look at your best friend with annoyed eyes.

"What? The bitch was asking for it!...Besides, she told you that you look just like an insane person…"

Miyu stared at Sakura with hate clear in her eyes.

"You're right… NOW WHO IS THE INSANE ONE, BITCH!" She shouts at the pink haired girl.

"So, gonna help me with Hinata? You haven't done anything wrong since almost a month"

She stays looking at Sakura's direction with a thinking face, and then she turns to look at you. With an evil smirk forming in her perfect face she tells you…

"You're on!"

*****

Both of you are in the park, walking calmly with a big smile on your faces. Then, you see the heiress of the Hyuuga family, calmly walking. Then, you form a malevolent plan in your insane mind.

You head towards the girl, alone. When you get to her, you give her a sweet smile.

"Hello! My name is Haruka!...I was wondering if you can give me two passes"

Hinata looks at you with shame in her eyes. Then she asks you in a timid voice what are you talking about. You smile a bit and then…

"You know! The Sasuke x Naruto YAOI movie!"

After hearing that, she passes out, hitting the floor with a loud "thump". You turn to look at your best friend with a satisfied smile.

******

"So what are you planning to do to the heiress? I mean…she's kinda innocent…different from Sakura" Miyu asks you while walking down the street. You look at her and with a victorious smile and a perverted glint in your eyes you answer her question.

"I'm going to convert her into a yaoi-lover"

Miyu, stops dead in her tracks.

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING!"

"Nop, I'm serious…I don't think I can make her insane like the way I made Sakura…sooooo I will make her as insane as I am!"

Miyu shakes her head and then she sees something that caught her eyes. With an evil smirk, she walks towards the person. You turn around to find that it is indeed, Hinata.

Miyu walks calmly towards her. When she's in front of her, she states in a boring tone.

"Kiba was masturbating himself with all your panties"

Hinata instantly faints in the street, with another loud "thump". Your friend turns to look at you with a bored face, just to find you looking at your shocked expression.

"What? It's fun seeing her fainting"

*******

Miyu was walking with a bag of groceries in her hands towards her apartment. When she arrived and was about to open her door, she saw that Hinata was in the park across her apartment, training. You left the bag of groceries on the floor and you changed their form with a jutsu. Now instead of a bag of groceries, there was in its place a big rock.

She walked towards the girl and then an evil idea formed in her head. She chuckled evilly and went to a tree to hide herself between all the branches and leafs. After seeing that the Hyuuga was walking towards her, she started her plan.

"Hey babe" she said into the night, trying to make her voice manly. The Hyuuga turned to look at her surroundings with wide eyes, trying to find the sound of the voice.

"Babe, hey babe,hey babe babe hey" She said while trying not to start laughing. Really it was pretty funny!

"W-who i-is i-it?!" Hinata squeaked with a really frightened voice.

"I'm the ghost of rapes! I rape any babe I find because I died when I was 40 years old virgin! I don't know why women hated me, I was a fat, baldy in the head but in another places I had a lot of hair!"

Hinata fainted in the park…again.

Miyu started laughing her ass off while walking towards her house. Arriving their she saw her two roommates, Haruka and Chihiro. Chihiro was lean and was using a hot pink mini dress with black tights below it. Her light and curly chestnut hair was styled in two horsetails. Her brown eyes were glaring at Miyu.

"We've been waiting for you! Where are the groceries?" Chihiro asked with her glare still on her face. Haruka was just looking at her with confusion.

"Relax Chihiro! There it is" Miyu said with a smirk and pointing at the rock. She tried to undo the jutsu…

"…I can't undo the jutsu…"

Both Haruka and Chihiro start their persecution of Miyu. All the way shouting to her to buy more food for their empty stomachs.

********

You're walking through the market place, looking for a new doujinshi of Sasuke and Naruto, then you see her…

Talking to…NARU-CHAN!

'Grr that bitch will never have him' you say in your head. Running towards her you punch her on the face, making her fly towards the horizon. Everyone stares at you with nervousness. You turn to look at them with a sweet smile and you say that…

"She molested me while I was asleep"

You laugh evilly internally, enjoying how everybody seems to take that…by whispering surprised words between themselves.

*********

Hinata Hyuuga was walking through the city, in a peacefull day of summer. She watched how the birds where flying, how the dogs were happily playing with their owners, how her panties where flying in the blue, blue sky…

Wait…rewind…

_How her panties where flying in the blue, blue sky…_

Hinata fainted there in the same spot…while two certain brunets were trying to muffle their laughter.

**********

Hinata was walking through the street again, when Miyu appeared from nowhere and…

"Sex!" She said happily with a cute innocent voice.

She saw how the Hyuuga heiress fainted in the street in front of her.

'Wow, this girl really likes to faint!' She thought with a surprised look.

***********

Both of you are outside the Hyuuga's mansion. If you try to be even more specific, you're outside of your target's room.

Both are looking through her window, waiting for the girl to open the envelope. Miyu is peering at you friend continuously and curiously.

"Can you tell me what is inside the envelope?"

You say no with a movement with your head. You smirk evilly when the shy girl finally finds the envelope. Time seems to stop when she opens it and…

She faints with a big red face…

Miyu turns to look at you with a glare. You just laugh evilly and answer her big questioning stare.

"They're SasuNaru pics!"

Miyu turns pale and faints there outside your friend's house. You try to catch her from falling…but you both fall into the green grass of the compound with a big 'thud'.

************

Both of you are in the park, playing with some random cards. You turn to look at your best friend after seeing that the target is walking through the park again.

"Did you set your trap?" You ask her. Miyu turns to you, still with a concentration expression on her face.

"Yep" Miyu tells you, turning all her attention to the game in hand. You turn to look at the girl. You see how she looks around, like trying to find someone or something, but she seems…afraid…like when you see a ghost or something similar. Then, something catches her attention. She walks towards to a cave. Five minutes later, she's outside the cave with wide eyes, a sickly pale face and a big blush…and she faints.

You turn to look at Miyu with eyes wide open.

"What the hell did you set inside the cave!?"

Miyu turns to look at you with an unemotional face.

"No need to know..." She exclaims with a monotone voice. You shiver internally when you see the evil glint in her eyes.

'WHAT THE HELL DID SHE DID TO HER!?' You think aggravated.

*************

Naruto is walking towards Hinata, with a big smile in his face. Hinata blushes at seeing his crush walking towards her with a sweet smile.

"Hinata?" Naruto asks with a smile in his face when he was close enough of her. Hinata's eyes started to sparkle with joy.

"Y-y-y-yy-y-yeah?"

Naruto closes his blue eyes and takes a long breath. When he opened his eyes again, he looks at the girl in front of him, and starts smiling sweetly.

"I hate you! You're so annoying!" Naruto states while smiling goofily at her. Hinata starts crying and runs away.

Meanwhile, not far from there, three girls where hiding behind a big rock. Chihiro turned to the other two girls with a victorious smirk.

"See? That's how you make suffer someone…"

Miyu turns to look at Haruka and tells her in a monotone voice.

"My money…"

"Wha-"

"The bet was that if Hinata fainted I would give you 50 coins…but instead she cried so…my money"

Haruka turns to sulk looking at the floor with a gloomy expression. Then, Naruto arrives to the scene.

"I did what you told me! Where's my ramen?"

Chihiro gives him a coupon for a week's eat-all-you-can coupon. Naruto shouts happily and starts running away from the scene.

'Poor old man! His ramen stand will be broke for next weekend' Haruka thinks in her mind.

**************

You three are walking through the city of konohagakure happily, when Hinata appears, but this time kinda crazy like. She's shouting about yaoi and how yaoi is good for the world.

Both Chihiro and Miyu turn to look at you with a glare. You shrug and…

"I locked her in a room full with yaoi pictures and without windows for three days"

Both of them, in a state of shock, faint in the street with the same loud 'thud' of always. You turn to look at your "work of art".

"Wohoo! I could transform her in a new yaoi-fangirl!" Your evil laugh can be heared in all the world…including Suna.

Fin

* * *

WOW THAT WAS LONG o_O

Hope you liked it! please review :D


End file.
